


La tejedora y el extranjero

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, norvoshi culture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toda historia tiene un comienzo. Antes del dolor y la ruptura, el amor tiene que haber encontrado el momento para florecer. Este es un posible relato acerca de cómo Doran y Mellario se conocieron, en el templo de la Tejedora de Norvos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tejedora y el extranjero

La joven alzó la vista del telar, y allí estaba él. Por tercera tarde consecutiva, sentado en la penumbra del santuario, a pocos pasos del hilado sagrado en que ella estaba trabajando, observándola en el más absoluto silencio.  
La primera vez fue evidente que había ingresado buscando estar solo, escapando del bullicio de la calle o, tal vez, de una compañía poco grata. Difícilmente fuera allí a orar, o por lo menos no iba a rezarle a los dioses locales: todo en él delataba al extranjero. El género de la vestimenta, que poco se asemejaba a las telas que habían hecho famosa a la ciudad de Norvos, y que tenía una calidad satinada que le daba a la muchacha deseos de deslizar sus dedos sobre esa superficie color damasco. El cabello tampoco era norvoshi: si bien oscuro, carecía de todo rizo y el joven lo llevaba largo por detrás, recogido a la altura del cuello en un lazo apenas tirante.  
Pero lo que más lo delató fue su sorpresa al descubrir los telares en la nave central del edificio, a ambos lados del altar mayor. Sólo un extranjero podía ignorar que aquel era el templo de La Tejedora, donde todas las niñas de cuna noble iban a prestar servicio cuando alcanzaban la edad núbil. Antes de poder contraer matrimonio, debían hilar y tejer para la ciudad: tanto los mantos de los sacerdotes barbudos como las frazadas con que se cubrían los menesterosos salían de esos telares, movidos por las manos más delicadas de toda la sociedad.  
Hacía tres tardes, el recién llegado se había detenido en seco en medio del pasillo principal que recorría el espacio desde las puertas hasta el altar mayor, cuando había descubierto que el recinto no estaba vacío. Mas, en lugar de retirarse, le había dirigido una inclinación de cabeza y se había sentado a observarla, no en el banco más cercano pero sí lo suficientemente próximo como para verla trabajar en detalle.  
Lo suficientemente cerca como para que la dama Mellario, sin dejar de mover sus hábiles manos sobre las hebras de algodón, pudiera estudiarlo atenta y subrepticiamente. Vio que era delgado y tal vez no demasiado alto – no, por lo menos, según los parámetros norvoshi – pero que su cuerpo denotaba una asombrosa proporcionalidad. Notó que apenas llevaba adornos, salvo un anillo de sello cuyo diseño no alcanzó a distinguir, pero que sus ropas eran de una calidad excepcional. Se dio cuenta que se movía con una gracia y una economía de gestos que sólo podía haber sido aprendida en el salón de baile o en la palestra de combate.  
Pero, principalmente, se fijó en sus ojos, que eran como dos pozas de agua color avellana, profundos y cálidos… y tristes. De una tristeza tan dulce y sobrecogedora que a Mellario le oprimía el corazón.  
Permaneció en el templo un tiempo difícil de calcular, menor al que ella debía emplear en su tarea. Se puso de pie sin hacer ruido y esperó a que la joven elevara la vista hacia él. Entonces, sonriendo apenas, volvió a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y se marchó, dejándola con la sensación que, si bien todo estaba igual que antes, algo imperceptible en el aire había cambiado.

Regresó a la tarde siguiente. Como cumpliendo con una especie de ritual secreto, ingresó por la misma puerta, recorrió el pasillo y se sentó en el mismo sitio.  
En silencio, la muchacha creía sentir el roce de esos ojos tiernos sobre su cabello y sus manos. Mas estaba acostumbrada a ser observada en la corte, junto con su padre, de modo que continuó con su tarea casi como su nada extraordinario ocurriese. Como si fuese normal sentirse tan cautivada por un absoluto desconocido, justamente dos días antes de ser presentada al que su familia esperaba fuese su futuro esposo.  
Esa noche, Mellario soñó con el extranjero. Se vio sentada a su lado en el reborde de una fuente, ambos descalzos y con los pies sumergidos en el agua fresca, bajo un sol radiante. El sueño fue tan vívido que, al despertar, la dama aún podía percibir el sonido del viento en las copas de los naranjos a su alrededor, y el dulzón aroma de los azahares inundando su cabeza.  
Por la tarde, ya en el templo, se dio cuenta que lo estaba esperando. Cada pocos minutos interrumpía su labor para darle un vistazo al portal mayor.  
Cuando, finalmente, oyó los pasos conocidos resonando sobre el mármol del pavimento, el corazón le brincó dentro del pecho al tiempo que sentía un franco alivio. Esta vez lo miró de frente hasta que él se acomodó en el banco de costumbre y, cuando el extraño le sonrió, correspondió a su gesto.  
La dama continuó trabajando pero, cada tanto, alzaba la vista para dejarse caer en las pozas color avellana durante un largo momento. “Tiene los ojos más bellos que haya visto en mi vida”, reflexionó, atribulada. “Ahora, cada vez que sostenga la mirada de mi futuro esposo… ¿pensaré en este extranjero? Estoy perdida…”  
El joven permaneció en el templo hasta la caída del sol. Mellario hubiera querido quedarse también, pero debía marcharse. Acomodó los hilados sobre el telar: su obra estaba casi terminada, lo cual era muy bueno puesto que, de prosperar el compromiso que su padre planeaba, su casamiento era inminente. La pieza debía ser entregada antes de éste.  
Previo a retirarse por una puerta lateral, tomó una de las cintas que había trenzado como parte de su trabajo y, en silencio, bajó del estrado hasta la banca donde estaba el desconocido. Depositó la trenza de hilos sobre su regazo y, sin darle oportunidad de decir ni hacer nada, inclinó la cabeza, se volvió y se retiró, percibiendo cómo, a sus espaldas, él se ponía de pie.  
Al cruzar la puerta secundaria halló a su escolta personal. El enorme guardián se cuadró al verla pasar y bajó la mirada ante su sonrisa. Mellario sabía que, para respetar su intimidad, caminaría unos cuantos metros por detrás de ella.  
Como cada anochecer, tomó por la callejuela que la llevaría hasta la Vía del Mercado y la ribera del río, para cruzar el ancho puente. Al otro lado, su carruaje la recogería para llevarla a casa.  
La tarde se transformaba lentamente en crepúsculo cuando, en la penumbra, un sollozo llamó la atención de la damita.  
Sin pensarlo mucho, la joven se introdujo en el estrecho callejón del cual provenía el sonido y se dio de bruces con una niña de unos cinco años como mucho. Su carita sucia y demacrada, y sus ropas apenas algo más sanas que meros harapos le indicaron que se trataba de una mendiga. Sostenía en una manita el cuerpo de una muñeca de trapo y, en la otra, la cabecita, visiblemente recién arrancada del torso. Lloraba con un sentimiento que derretiría el corazón de un mercenario.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña…? – inquirió Mellario, arrodillándose en el pavimento y quitándole de la cara a la criatura unos mechones de cabello.  
\- El Pipas me rompió a mi hijita… - explicó la niña entre hipos, tratando de contener el llanto – Dijo que me entretengo demasiado jugando con ella y que hoy no junté lo suficiente para pagar mi cena…  
La dama hizo una mueca de disgusto. No necesitaban explicarle quién sería el Pipas. Seguramente se trataba de algún pariente mayor que se había hecho cargo de la nena, huérfana lo más probable, y que la obligaría a pordiosear para vivir, ya que aún no tenía la edad suficiente para ser vendida de otra manera.  
\- Muy bien.- dijo – Pues resulta que soy médico de muñecas, y ya mismo vamos a curar a tu hijita – agregó, mientras extraía del bolsillo en su falda algunos de los implementos de costura y tejido que siempre llevaba cuando iba a cumplir con sus tareas en el templo.  
La pequeña pasó del llanto a la risa con esa celeridad que sólo tienen los infantes, mientras le entregaba las partes del juguete. Mellario se puso manos a la obra, pero casi de inmediato fue interrumpida por los gritos de un hombre:  
\- ¿Qué haces, pequeña idiota? ¿No te dije que fueras a buscar algo para la cena? ¡Como vea que sigues jugando con lo que queda de esa estúpida muñeca…!  
La dama se había puesto de pie y había acercado a la niña hacia sus faldas para encararse con el desharrapado que acababa de salir al callejón desde un edificio lateral.  
\- La niña está conmigo y yo estoy cosiendo lo que, evidentemente, tú le rompiste.- declaró con un tono altivo.  
Antes que la joven tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, el hombre se había sacado un rústico cuchillo del cinto y lo blandía hacia ella.  
\- No te metas donde no te han llamado, señorona, si no quieres que te arruine esa bonita cara…  
\- Pues yo, en tu lugar, tendría un poco más de cuidado con mis palabras… - terció otra voz, de un marcado acento extranjero. Obnubilado por la ira y probablemente también por el vino, el tunante del callejón no lo había visto llegar.  
Mellario acababa de perder el aliento y no sabía si era por haber sido atacada o por haber oído, finalmente, la voz de su desconocido del templo.  
El extraño había sacado su propia daga y, acercándose cautelosamente al pillo, le habló de nuevo:  
\- Si quieres podemos batirnos a cuchilladas aquí mismo, pero no te lo recomendaría… allí de donde provengo tenemos la costumbre de impregnar nuestros aceros en veneno. Con sólo pincharte estarías muerto, y puedo garantizar que de una manera muy poco apacible. – la serenidad de su tono contrastaba con la fiereza que habían adquirido sus ojos, por lo general tan plácidos.  
El atacante, notando que, además de lo dicho, se hallaba en desventaja ya que el escolta de la joven acababa de ingresar en su campo visual, blandiendo su alabarda, comenzó a retroceder hacia la vivienda de la cual había emergido.  
\- ¡Te espero adentro para cenar…! – le ladró hoscamente a la pequeña.  
Mellario se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, aún con las partes de la muñeca y la aguja en las manos.  
\- ¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora? – preguntó el desconocido, guardando la daga al tiempo que su mirada recuperaba la calidez que le era habitual.  
\- Sí, gracias… no… no era necesario que os molestarais… mi guardián estaba a punto de intervenir.  
El joven pareció confundido. Se giró en redondo y recién entonces cayó en cuenta del hombretón que cubría la entrada del callejón.  
\- Me temo que he quedado como un pelmazo, entonces… - observó, entre divertido y preocupado.  
\- Oh, no… para nada… - le aseguró ella – os lo agradezco mucho, en serio… no cualquiera deja sus asuntos para preocuparse por el bienestar de un absoluto extraño.  
\- Pues parece que vos sí lo hacéis… - replicó él, mirando significativamente a la niñita sentada junto a la dama y a la labor que ésta realizaba con la muñeca mientras dialogaban.  
Mellario sólo sonrió y continuó cosiendo la cabeza al cuerpo. Mientras tanto, su escolta personal vigilaba el acceso del callejón y el extranjero controlaba que el truhán no volviese a salir, arrepentido de su rápida derrota.  
Una vez finalizada la tarea, la joven despidió a la pequeña entregándole el juguete y una moneda para que se pagara una cena digna. Cuando la niña se alejaba, nuevamente feliz, el extraño se le aproximó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
\- Tal vez suene un poco atrevido, pero… permitidme acompañaros, por favor…- pidió. Su voz era suave, y hablaba en un tono bajo y pausado, con un acento que a su compañera le resultó delicioso.  
Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras enlazaba su brazo al que él le tendía.  
\- Caminemos… no puedo encerrarme en un carruaje con lo furiosa que esto me ha dejado. Primero tengo que aplacar mi ira…  
Él rió con suavidad y luego fueron en silencio, seguidos a prudente distancia por el guardián de Mellario, mientras los encargados del aceite comenzaban a encender las lámparas y la Calle del Mercado se llenaba de pregones que ofrecían viandas para la cena. El extranjero adquirió un par de bebidas frescas y la escoltó hasta una banca de piedra bajo una arboleda, a la vera del río y a pocos metros del puente.  
Ambos se sentaron, mirando el reflejo de las luces de la calle sobre el agua, y ella recordó su sueño. Todo era tan diferente pero, a la vez, tan familiar. Sentía como si llevase media vida junto a ese hombre al que apenas conocía. Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.  
\- Ese trabajo que realizábais en el templo… es muy bello.  
\- Me alegro que os haya gustado… lo suficiente para dedicarle tres tardes de vuestro viaje… - él la obsequió con una mirada extrañada, a lo cual fue correspondido con una risa franca – Vamos, no supondréis que no me he dado cuenta que sois un forastero y estáis de paso, señor… que me ha rescatado de un canalla pero aún no me ha honrado con su nombre.  
Entonces él también sonrió, con un gesto amplio que hacía brillar todo su rostro.  
\- Perdonadme, no había caído en cuenta… - luego de reflexionar un momento, dijo – Nymeros, podéis llamarme Nymeros.  
\- En ese caso, yo soy Mel – contestó ella, apercibiéndose que no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad. O ese no era su nombre, o no era el que realmente contaba.  
\- ¿Y qué hace la joven Mel cuando no está tejiendo para la Diosa, o curando las muñecas de niñas desamparadas?  
\- La joven Mel aprende todo lo que debe saber una mujer de la corte norvoshi, y ayuda a su madre en la crianza de unos cuántos niños, aunque ella preferiría darle una mano a su padre con la contabilidad…- mirándolo a los ojos con agudeza, agregó – Y, últimamente, también se instruye en historia ponienti, porque se supone que va a casarse con un hombre de allí… por lo cual ya sé que Nymeros no es vuestro verdadero nombre, a menos que seáis un príncipe dorniense…  
\- Cosa que, de ser cierta, no os revelaría aún.- completó él, y ambos rieron de buena gana.  
Era estar sencillo estar con él. Tenía una conversación fácil y fluida. Mellario, de pronto, se encontró dialogando de temas que jamás habría pensado tocar con un extraño: su infancia, la política de Essos, la religión norvoshi y la Fe de los Siete, y también de sus propios temores y esperanzas.  
Él, por su parte, asimismo parecía haberle abierto su corazón. Le contó, por ejemplo, que había pasado casi toda su infancia en soledad, ya que dos de sus hermanos habían muerto en la cuna y su madre había padecido varios abortos hasta que, siendo ya un jovencito, habían llegado otros dos niños.  
\- Soy más un tío que otra cosa para ellos… - le confesó.  
\- ¡Os comprendo! Con los más chiquitos me pasa eso… me toca lavarles las rodillas y contarles historias a la hora de dormir. Pero no quisiera aburriros con esos cotilleos domésticos… - agregó, sonriendo un poco avergonzada.  
Con un gesto no exento de timidez, Nymeros alzó una mano hasta rozar, muy levemente, la curva de una de sus mejillas.  
\- Sois muy hermosa cuando os reís, Mel… bueno, siempre lo sois. Cuando os concentrábais en el tejido, allá en el templo… en fin, podría haberme pasado la noche entera viéndoos.  
Ella le tomó la mano y se puso de pie, instándolo para que la acompañara.  
\- Ya se ha hecho muy tarde y tengo que ir a casa… venid, cruzad conmigo el puente. El carruaje de mi padre y mi guardián esperan al otro lado.  
Enlazaron los dedos y caminaron muy lentamente, deseando en secreto que el puente fuera tres veces más largo. Cuando iban por la mitad, Mellario se detuvo y rompió a hablar otra vez:  
\- Mañana me presentarán a un joven del sur de Poniente… padre ha estado arreglando mi compromiso con él desde hace un tiempo, y supongo que no podré escabullirme esta vez. Es probable que nos crucemos nuevamente en el templo, porque debo ir a terminar mi tejido. Pero preferiría que no volviera a suceder…  
Él la miró con una expresión sorprendida y herida a partes iguales:  
\- ¿Por qué, Mel? ¿Acaso no…?  
La joven juntó el valor necesario para tomar su rostro entre ambas manos.  
\- Porque estoy a un paso de enamorarme de vos, extranjero, y si vuelvo a veros será inevitable. Voy a casarme con otro… ¿queréis causarme semejante dolor?  
\- No, por supuesto… - murmuró Nymeros, mientras la tomaba por la cintura – Sólo quisiera poder haceros feliz…  
Ella lo sintió estremecerse mientas apoyaba sus labios en los suyos, apenas un roce, y luego se apartaba para mirarla.  
De repente, Mellario quiso reír, bailar, gritar, tomar la mano de ese desconocido y abandonarlo todo por él.  
\- Qué demonios, esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de besar a alguien porque realmente me vuelve loca – expresó, y lo atrajo hacia sí.  
Se confundieron en un beso intenso y profundo. Durante un momento, no existió en el mundo otra cosa que ellos dos. Todo estaba en su sitio, todo era maravillosamente perfecto.  
Luego se separaron y volvió a reinar el silencio más absoluto. El extranjero la acompañó hasta el carruaje, donde la esperaban el cochero y su guardián.  
\- Adiós, mi… - comenzó, pero ella lo cortó de inmediato.  
\- No digáis palabra… - le pidió, mientras retenía entre sus manos la de él, la que llevaba el anillo de sello, por un momento más – Es mejor así…  
Subió al coche y éste se alejó, mientras el desconocido se fundía con las sombras de la noche.

 

* * * * * * *

Se sentía rendida, justo el día que se esperaba estuviera más espléndida que nunca. Mentiría si dijera que no había llorado mientras se vestía de gala para la recepción, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas frente a las damas de compañía que la ayudaban. Aunque lo que realmente la perturbaba era el hecho de haberse pasado media noche en vela, recordando cada segundo de la tarde anterior una y mil veces; y la otra mitad soñando con un beso profundo que sabía a naranjas.  
Le aseguraban que estaba hermosa, pero nadie se lo diría como él. “Sois hermosa cuando os reís…”, le había confesado, con sus maneras tímidas y ese acento tierno que le era tan característico.  
Sentada en el gran salón de palacio, sobre una alta tarima, a la izquierda de su padre, y percibiendo detrás de ella la tranquilizadora presencia de Areo Hotah, su guardián, observó las puertas que se abrían y dejaban paso a los estandartes color anaranjado de quien iba a ser su prometido.  
Los gallardetes tenían al centro un diseño en oro y gules: un sol atravesado por una lanza.  
Ese escudo sacó rápidamente a Mellario de su melancolía. Juraría que lo había visto hacía muy poco, pero… ¿dónde? ¿En los libros ponienti que estaba estudiando? No… lo recordaba como algo mucho más vívido.  
La garganta se le secó cuando la luz se hizo en su memoria: lo había tenido entre sus manos apenas la noche anterior… en el anillo de sello que llevaba su adorable extranjero.  
Una voz poderosa anunció:  
\- El heredero de Lanza del Sol, Su Excelencia Doran Nymeros Martell, príncipe de Dorne.  
Un hombre, no muy alto para los estándares norvoshi, de cabello oscuro y lacio, largo por detrás, recogido a la altura del cuello con un lazo apenas tirante, hizo su ingreso en el salón y se quedó mirándola fascinado, con esos ojos que eran como dos cálidas pozas de agua color avellana.  
Pocos segundos después, ambos sonrieron. Mellario desconocía desde cuándo sabía el forastero que era él, precisamente, el hombre con quien iba a prometerse y, si bien eso la molestaba un poco, decidió que no era el momento para darle importancia. Se sentía demasiado feliz para preocuparse. Todo estaba maravillosamente en su lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he tomado la libertad de elaborar libremente sobre la cultura norvoshi en base de los pocos datos que Martin nos proporciona en sus libros, con lo cual todo error o discontinuidad con el canon es absoluta responsabilidad de la Nim.  
> Supuestamente el matrimonio entre Doran y Mellario no es un acuerdo. Aquí me tomé la libertad de hacer que él fuera quien acordara con el padre de ella.  
> Si a alguien la descripción de Doran le recuerda al Dr. Julian Bashir de Star Trek DS9, aunque con cabello largo... podemos culpar a los responsables de casting de la HBO, que eligieron a Alexander Siddig para interpretar al príncipe de Dorne ;)


End file.
